new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle of Kamisuhama
"After the battle, the fields and hills were covered with the death. The Cho left the area after recovering their own fallen ones. To this day, the fields upon which the battle of Kamisuhama took place are haunted by vengeful spirits of Gyokusho's soldiers." The battle near Kamisuhama was the second and last decisive battle waged between the Cho and Wakumi clan in the Second Wakumi-Cho War. The aftermath would pave way for Tashigi Cho to lead further attacks and sieges on various important Wakumi sites. The preparation The Wakumi started to rally another army. After their previous defeat, they were more than eager to claim vengeance upon the Cho. Gyokusho Wakumi, the heir and chief commander, was certain that he could drive the Cho back. He had to just wait for his opponent to grow too confident from being able to continue raiding and attacking Wakumi holdings. Amassing an army, he started to make way towards the northern reaches of the Wakumi clan lands. Tashigi led his forces to attack and occupy various holdings of the Wakumi. Most of these holdings were burnt down as the Cho weren't interested in holding what they believed to be inferior fortifications. Receiving word from his clan, Tashigi decided to not venture further south with his 12.000 strong force. Deciding to wait for the promised reinforcements and supplies, Tashigi decided to set up camp near the village of Kamisuhama. Soon enough, Tashigi would receive reports from his scouts as the spies and operatives that the Cho had deployed within the Wakumi lands. Learning that the Wakumi were advancing to his position, Tashigi wouldn't move away. Knowing that he had a favourable spot, he would prepare weeks before the Wakumi would even get near his army. The Battle The Wakumi advanced towards Tashigi's position. With the confidence that a numerical advantage provided, they were still wary to confront the Cho. Rumours spread among the Wakumi that the Cho feasted upon the dead and wounded after a clash, gaining the power of the death with the blessing of their dark gods, impacted the morale of the Wakumi. Still, the Wakumi force marched forth. Their opposition would have taken up a position upon a few hills. Little vegetation was present and thus neither the Cho or Wakumi could effectively hide or sneak troops to flank or surprise one another. Gyokusho decided to send forth the first detachment of skirmishers to engage the Cho in screening operations. As the Wakumi had the advantage of numbers, their troops were mostly levied peasants that had little to no experience. The skirmishers under Tashigi's leadership were battle-hardened and well equipped as trained. Volleys of projectiles rained upon both sides but the Wakumi skirmishers soon were forced to retreat as their casualties started to mount up. Annoyed, Gyokusho wanted to order his cavalry for a charge. But the fact that the Cho were located upon higher ground would neutralize the impact that his heavy cavalry could have. Sending a large portion of his infantry to march forwards, Gyokusho would deploy his cavalry for a double envelopment - placing cavalry units on both flanks. Arrows and javelins would start to rain upon the Wakumi foot soldiers. Many would drop dead before even starting to crest the hill but many more would reach the slopes. Climbing the Wakumi would be met halfway by the battle-cries of their opponents. Charging down the hill, the Cho infantry would drive the Wakumi back. Scoring initial success, the clash between Cho and Wakumi infantry seemed to become a stalemate. This would continue on for a dozen minutes until Gyokusho gave the command for his cavalry to move forwards. Units of Wakumi riders advanced with great speed. They would attempt to ride past and try to crest the hills from the sides to overwhelm the unprotected archers and skirmishers of Tashigi Cho. Before they were able to do so, the sound of warhorns pierced the air. Resonating through the air, the earth started to shake as the cavalry of the Cho moved behind their cover behind the few hills. Slamming into the unprepared Wakumi units, the Wakumi cavalry were quickly routed - including Gyokusho's unit. The cavalry would then position themselves at the flanks of where the infantry of both sides was still locked into battle. Some Wakumi officers realised what happened and tried to rally some of their troops to form a defence against the impending Cho cavalry charge. This initiative was taken too late as the Cho cavalry would break through and slam into the Wakumi infantry in the back. The Wakumi forces tried to flee or surrender as they were attacked from two sides. Tashigi, however, didn't seem to pique to hold any prisoners and no Wakumi that got caught was spared from death. Aftermath The short and decisive clash proved Tashigi's leadership and the superiority that the Cho troops held over the levied forces of the Wakumi. Hours after the battle, stranglers and routed units would be ridden down by the Cho cavalry or taken out by skirmishers - such as the Rangers of Gwade. This defeat didn't only cripple the Wakumi's resources in terms of manpower but also their influence over their own people. The fact that Gyokusho Wakumi had decided to flee instead of trying to salvage the situation angered various subjects of the Wakumi clan. Refusing to aid their overlord, vassal clans of the Wakumi decided to refrain from aiding the Wakumi's fight against the Cho. Some hoped and even contacted Tashigi Cho, hoping that the Cho general would be willing to aid them. However, the Cho were ruthless and spared neither Wakumi or their vassals from their steel.